


Unbreakable Shadows

by flightlesswish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesswish/pseuds/flightlesswish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is a repost from my LJ account.</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. I write fiction not reality.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a repost from my LJ account.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. I write fiction not reality.

“Do you know this man?”

  
Kyungsoo looks up from the dusts he’s been staring at on the tabletop, eyes open wide. The man in a black suit over a crisp white shirt in front of him shows him a photograph, which looks neither too old nor too new, of the side-profile of a man. The question sounds funny to Kyungsoo, but he decides not voice it out.

The man in the photograph is leaning against the wall in what Kyungsoo observes as a desolate place somewhere, quite possibly somewhere most people would consider dangerous; his face straightly facing the camera. The sun is sinking behind him, its light falls warmly on the man’s features. He doesn’t look any older than Kyungsoo himself — maybe one or two years younger. His eyes are cold and guarded, expression gives nothing away; but then again it’s familiar, all too familiar. It looks like the photograph was taken incognito, which doesn’t surprise Kyungsoo at the very least. Kyungsoo slowly takes in the features of the man in the photograph further; every curve and every line that makes up a ghost of lights trapped in a piece of glossed paper.

“I don’t know,” he decides after a moment. “I might have seen him somewhere, I might have not.”

“Always so diplomatic, Kyungsoo,” the man smiles and takes the photograph back. He carefully tucks the photograph behind his suit close to his heart, safe and hidden, as a secret should be. “Do you think that would give you any advantage this time?”

Kyungsoo stiffens. “I am telling the truth.”

“No doubt,” the man agrees, the cat-like smile never leaving his face, and pauses. It’s as if the man’s waiting for Kyungsoo to speak, which he doesn’t. The man lets out a quiet sigh and gets up, smile faltering. He side-eyes Kyungsoo. “You see, this man really loves to play hide-and-seek. He’s really good at running and hiding which makes it harder to catch him. We don’t know what exactly he can do either which is rather disturbing, don’t you think?” He says, a frown making its way on his face. “Do  _you_  know why it is, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo says nothing.

“I’m afraid we have to request for your assistance this time, Kyungsoo.”

Silence.

“Zitao has been misbehaving recently, I heard,” the man adds, almost like an after thought. “I think we can do something about that —“

Kyungsoo slams his hand on the table. Small cracks are formed around his palm. “Don’t you dare. Don’t you dare touch him.”

The man doesn’t even flinch. Instead, a small, lazy smile blooms on his lips. “So, the man.”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo hisses. “ _Yes_ , dammit.”

“Good,” the man clasps his hand, satisfied. He leans forward and extends his hand towards the other male. “And you shall?”

Kyungsoo eyes the man coldly. The man raises his eyebrows, expectant.

“I will get him for you.” Kyungsoo says, hatred in every word. “You will leave Zitao alone,” he emphasizes, eyes glaring daggers.

The man simply smiles and draws back. “Very well. That’s all I need from you for now. You may leave the room, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo is about to open the door on his way out when the man calls him again. “And, Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo stops. “It’s  _control_ , Kyungsoo. This table is made from and by the best, you see. I’d rather you not break anything every time you come to visit me.”

Kyungsoo’s hand stiffens on the door handle. The implication behind the man’s words sends shiver through his spine.

This won’t be the last time.

_There are others._   



	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know I said I wouldn't post the continuation of the latest drabble I posted in July, Unbreakable Shadows, but today suddenly I have this urge to post this. If you've been following my works and my posts you would probably know that I don't do chaptered fics and this piece will most likely be discontinued (which was why I posted just a short excerpt of this piece as a stand-alone drabble in the first place), but I guess we'll see. For now, please enjoy!

The door is slammed shut behind him. Kyungsoo can hear a click not long after and counts to five before he opens his eyes again.  
  
Kyungsoo lives in a windowless room filled with the color white. On one corner, his bed is neatly made on one corner of the room. The books on his desk are neatly put. Basically, nothing’s changed since he left it an hour previously. It always feels so cold and lonely inside here, but Kyungsoo can’t say he likes to be outside any better.  
  
This is mostly because when he’s out,  _they_  would make him do the things he doesn’t want to do.  
  
Something that has to do with security and peace of humanity.  
  
Something that has to do with blood.  
  
Something that has to do with taking lives —  
  
— and Kyungsoo has to do it all with his own bare hands.

  
  
  
  
  
Since he was seven, Kyungsoo’s life consists of waking up, eating, reading, and training in combat. Those activities are his permanent routine.  
  
Another thing that has been permanent is a metal bracelet circling around his left wrist.  
  
They put it on Kyungsoo the first day he came in. Kyungsoo remembers the tingling sensation when the metal made a contact with his skin even to this day.  
  
 _This will cure you_ , one of them said softly.  
  
Kyungsoo remembers looking up at his parents questioningly. Two pairs of cold eyes stared at him in return.  _They will cure you, Kyungsoo_ , his mom had said blandly, giving him a little push. There was something in her eyes that he couldn’t understand. Little Kyungsoo extended his hand towards the man and  the bracelet was put on his thin wrist.  
  
His parents left him with them not long after.  
  
Kyungsoo never sees them again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
When he thinks about it in retrospect, maybe it  _is_  his fault. He remembers the look in his mother’s eyes when he showed her what he could do. He had slammed his hand on the wooden dining table when she wouldn’t get him the newest action figure he wanted and it broke down into two on his touch; smaller pieces of wood immediately shattered across the spotless floor.  
  
 _Mom, what’s wrong?_  He had asked when his mother backs down, mouth agape, eyes opening wide.  
  
There’s something in her usually warm, dark-brown eyes.  
  
Later in the years he’s spent in his new  _house_ , he’d learn that it was actually fear.

  
  
  
  
  
  
There was crying. Lots of it.  
  
He had no friends here. He realized he’s abandoned by his parents a year later. He’d ask for his parents every day before then, but of course, they never came. The people here always told him that they’d come back after he’s  _healed_ , that if he obeyed their instructions, his parents would come back for him — so he did. He obeyed every order given to him: he always woke up on time, trained hard, and at the end of the day he would cry begging for his parents to come back for him because it was so, so  _hard_ ; but alas, all that came back to him was silence.  
  
At first he believed that he  _was_  getting healed, because he barely could feel any power anymore outside the training room where they’d do something with his bracelet with their computers from inside a room, separated with his training room by bulletproof glass and firm walls. It took him two years to realize that they had been controlling his power with the bracelet. He had tried to pry it off, but he always ended up unsconsious and grounded for a week or more. After his fifth attempt, he finally gave up.  
  
It had been like that until three years passed.  
  
This was where Huang Zitao came in.  
  
Zitao couldn’t speak Korean at all when he first came in. He was put in the same room as his at first, identical metal bracelet circling the other’s left wrist. Looking at Zitao back then was like looking at his own old self. Zitao would cry all day and refused to eat, shouting in language Kyungsoo didn’t understand.  
  
They didn’t talk until a month later when Zitao had picked up some basic Korean. They haven’t put them in the same training room and scheduled different training schedules for both of them.  
  
Kyungsoo had looked at him in the eye.  _What can you do?_ he gestured to the other male.  _Why are you here?_  
  
Zitao wasn’t crying anymore by then and looked quite surprised that Kyungsoo was talking to him. There was no fear in his widened eyes, though, which relieved Kyungsoo a little bit somehow. If Kyungsoo looked hard enough, there’s even a happy glint in those dark eyes.  
  
A smile bloomed on Zitao’s lips. He put a finger on his own chapped lips.  
  
Kyungsoo blinked.  
  
The next time Kyungsoo opened his eyes, Zitao was already sitting across the room, grinning. Kyungsoo blinked again. “What the hell?” Kyungsoo blurted out and Zitao laughed. He shook his head and looked at the surrounding. His eyes fixed at the glass sitting on top of the desk. He got up and took it in his hand, and before Kyungsoo could say anything, he threw the glass right at Kyungsoo’s direction. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in instant and his heart started to race; he had to  _move_ , to get away from  _here_  he’s going to get killed the glass was going to hit him fatally—  
  
— it didn’t.  
  
Instead of the glass hitting him square in his face, he found Zitao laughing on his spot, the glass safe in his hand. Kyungsoo blinked, paralyzed, unable to move.  
  
“Time,” Zitao said softly after he’d finished laughing, putting the glass back on the desk carefully. Zitao approached Kyungsoo, hand extended, a smile on his face; an invitation to a life-long friendship. “I stop the time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. I will continue this if I ever get an inspiration to write again; and believe me I really do want to write again, since I'm planning to take a hiatus from writing/the fandoms around the middle of next year until the end of 2017. For now, I hope you enjoyed reading this piece and do tell me what you think :). Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the beginning of a one-shot that I started in April last year. I've written more than this, but I don't know if I would continue at this point, to be honest, so I thought I would just post this as a stand-alone drabble. I came up with a title just a few minutes ago. I'm in a massive writer's block right now; so massive that I'm starting to think that I wouldn't be able to write again. I don't know. I'm not sure. Anyways, thank you so much for reading this piece, it means a lot to me and I really appreciate it! :)


End file.
